That Thing is Sickening
is the second episode of Survivor: One Last Try. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Talent Contest Three professional judges will come in to watch a show put on by the contestants. One representative of each tribe will display a talent of theirs, which will then be ranked by the judges on a score from 1-10. The three tribes with the highest score will win. Winners: End, Resolve, Finish Story Day 4 After the double Tribals following the previous night, the Conclude and Finale tribes joined the cast in a massive auditorium. Some whispering followed the absence of Cloud and John L., but they were soon broken. Luke appeared on top of the stage and addressed the cast, leaving a box below that contained maps of the Sound Stage world. Everyone scrambled to seize them before taking off down the large, seemingly endless hallway. Conclude stayed mostly quiet as they searched every room. Without the tall, hulking figure of Cloud among them, they seemed to be missing a vital aspect. Spirit Master: Why is everyone so glum today? Voting people out is the name of the game! Nathaniel: I suppose you're right. No use getting upset about it, there'll be worse to come. It might be true that the first vote is always the easiest. That's when you know people the least. Candy: Ooh, life lesson! Minerva: I would rather we not talk about our casualties. We do have a dungeon to find. SpongeBob: Yeah! Let's do this! Woo! On Finale, the mood after the first vote was not much better. Wednesday refused to interact with her tribe for the day, repulsed by the Tails Doll. Homura and Leon went into a recording studio to have a soundproof conversation, telling each other that they voted Wednesday the night prior. They seemed to think she was proving to be more dangerous than the Tails Doll, and needed to go next. However, their conversation broke when a suspicious Wednesday asked what they were doing in a recording booth. Leon searched one trophy room, while the rest of the tribe stormed a record room. Tails Doll and Wednesday met eyes briefly while searching, but quickly turned each other away. On Close, the tribe broke off to search multiple rooms. Kitana took to searching one, while Lapis followed behind her. After a brief conversation, they agreed to search together. They were having a nice, long conversation, until Luigi crashed into a band set and the noise distracted everyone. Elsewhere, Aigis scanned each room she entered, but could not find anything indicating a dungeon. Elsewhere, on his own, Scarecrow analyzed the equipment in a strange and dark room. He came to the discovery that the room contained broken band equipment as he scanned a broken guitar. On End, Tak was quick to get away from the tribe and head into a room full of musician portraits. She cringed at the site of them before ducking down behind a desk. Foxface and Johnny found themselves alone in a trophy room, talking about the competition and their lives. The Hollywood actor seemed really interested in the former Tribute after hearing her life story. When Foxface and Johnny departed, Foxface noticed Geddy analyzing the plaques in the room next door. Foxface: Hey, whatcha looking at? Geddy: Hmm...? Oh, Foxface, nice to see you. I was just... looking. Foxface: Looking for what? Geddy: It's a little stupid, but... Foxface: Nothing of your interest is stupid to me, Geddy. Geddy: Oh, alright. I was looking to see if my band was mentioned anywhere here. We've been out of the big names for a while, and... I just wanted to see if we were remembered. Foxface: Your band? Oh, that's right! You're a musician, aren't you?! Geddy: That's right! I was the lead singer for Rush. We were really big back in the day. My, how I miss those old days. While Geddy continued looking at the plaques, Foxface reconvened with the rest of the tribe. Aela and Snape were not pleased by his absence, but were even further displeased by their lack of progress. Snape: Tell me, why does Geddy feel the need to spend longer than he needs to away from the rest of his... team? Foxface: He got a little preoccupied in one of the trophy rooms. Snape: Probably trying to relive his little youth of fame. Unfortunately, fame is not to last, nor is it to go to your head like it did for Potter. Aela: On a side note, I'm not sure where the dungeon could be in this building. I'm used to searching outside, but this is completely new to me. Johnny: I am quite the opposite, but I do agree, it is harder to maneuver through an enclosed location. On Finish, Naoto and Skinner went to investigate different rooms while the rest of the tribe stayed together. Paige took over as leader, and led them to what seemed to be the kitchen, much to Shaggy and Tigger's delight. Paige: This is... the kitchen?! Shaggy: Like, jackpot! Shaggy and Tigger rush inside, happily piling food into their sacks. Lucina: Hey, enough of this! Stop fooling around! Paige: It's alright, Lucina, we're low on supplies anyway. Finding this food should be a good thing. That is, assuming these two don't eat all of it. After raiding the kitchen, Shaggy bumped into Naoto. Naoto asked Shaggy to follow her. Naoto: Shaggy, just the guy I wanted to see! You're a detective, too, right? Shaggy: Well, like, sorta... Naoto: Great! I need you to come and look at this with me. Maybe our collective detective minds can figure it out. Shaggy: Like, sure, man... Naoto led Shaggy to the room Scarecrow had searched earlier. It appeared that only broken instruments littered the room, but Naoto knelt down and picked up something out of the ordinary and showed it to Shaggy. It looked as though it were a coin of some kind. Naoto: This coin seems out of place here. I'm not sure what it means, but... I feel it will give us some clue as to the future of this game. Shaggy: Like, maybe Luke misplaced it or something, hahah... Naoto: I don't think so. Well, not entirely. I can clearly see the words Survivor etched along the top. This coin was made specifically for this game, but there doesn't seem to be any parchment or indication that this is a twist. Funny... Shaggy: I don't know, man, maybe it's just an Easter egg or something... At Resolve, Batman instructed the tribe to stick together, and guided them down the halls. Miho: This p-place is really big... John: So it is. I can't say I ever expected to be in a building this large. Music must be a big deal here. Tom: It is! Come on, superfan, you know that musicians have by far the best track record of all player archetypes in Survivor! John: I suppose you're right. Cocoa: What about anime characters? We do pretty well, don't we, Miporin? Miho: Oh no, you're calling me that now... On Retire, Andrew and Satania followed Sherlock into a trophy room, where they scouted the entire place out for potential clues. During it, Andrew attempted to start a conversation with Sherlock regarding their conversation a few days prior. Andrew: Hey, Sherlock... About what you said the other day, about how working in a movie theater isn't dangerous... Well, you do know that it could easily be robbed, right? I-I could get shot! Sherlock: Yes, there is a certain level of danger that comes with every career choice. Some greater than others, mine included. Andrew: I beg to differ. You know-- Sherlock tunes Andrew out. Later in the day; Finish, Close, Finale, End, and Resolve regrouped and met in a over-sized fireplace that led to their dungeon. After thinking it over, the tribes concluded they had enough supplies to keep going, and moved along their way. Day 5 Early in the morning; Finale, Resolve, Close, and End found the secret passageway that led to the Immunity challenge site. Retire also stumbled across the dungeon fireplace, but decided to keep moving. Eventually, Conclude reached the dungeon, as well. Like those before them, they decided not to go in. Finish had great trouble finding the passageway. Paige and Skinner were discussing the possibility of Shaggy and Tigger's antics dragging them behind. Retire quickly set their sites on finding the passageway, with Sherlock searching every nook and cranny he could find. While searching, Mabel began explaining to Satania about how secret passageways in the house could lead to underground unicorn caverns. Satania: Mabel, I don't think-- Mabel: If I had a unicorn, I think I'd name him Geoffrey! Geoffrey and I would be such great friends! Satania: Geoffrey... What? In due time; Finish, Retire, and Conclude reached the secret passageway and moved into the room of the Immunity challenge; which turned out to be a massive stage. Day 6 Waking up on the morning of day 6, the contestants met Luke and three judges to hear of their next Immunity challenge, the popular Talent Contest. The tribes each went backstage to discuss what exactly they would be doing to impress the judges. The judges took their seats, and the show began. Lapis emerged, representing Close. She used her powers to create a whimsical magic show, but faltered a little near the end. The judges then gave their scores. Judge 1: 3 Judge 2: 2 Judge 3: 2 Close had a total score of 7. Next up, SpongeBob came out for Conclude, and proceeded to put on a bubble show; the same one he did in Eras. He blew bubbles in the shapes of animals such as cows, gorillas, and even bubbles that detached from each other to form a man and a car. To finish the show, he blew a giant bubble hippopotamus and danced with it. The judges gave their scores. Judge 1: 4 Judge 2: 5 Judge 3: 6 Conclude had a score of 15. For the next act, Snape came on for End and performed various magic spells that resulted in an actual magic show. The judges scored this. Judge 1: 10 Judge 2: 6 Judge 3: 9 End received 25 points, putting them in the lead. Next up, Homura came on for Finale and also did a magic act, transforming into a magical girl and performing aerobic moves across the stage. The judges ranked this. Judge 1: 7 Judge 2: 1 Judge 3: 2 Finale received 10 points. For Finish, Shaggy came on and devoured a massive table full of food in under ten seconds. The judges were shocked and at a loss for words, then they scored. Judge 1: 10 Judge 2: 6 Judge 3: 5 Finish received 21 points. Next up, Miho stepped up for Resolve. She swallowed hard, then proceeded to perform the extremely embarrassing Anko Dance. Music and Dance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6Ek3h4HTRE The judges were at a loss for words, before giving their scores. Judge 1: 10 Judge 2: 7 Judge 3: 5 Resolve received 22 points for the strange dance. Retire was last up, where Sonic demonstrated his speed and performed various tricks on the stage. The judges thought it over, then gave their scores. Judge 1: 2 Judge 2: 4 Judge 3: 1 Retire received 7 points, tying for last. End came in first with 25, Resolve in second with 22, and Finish right behind with 21. With unsatisfactory scores; Close, Conclude, Finale, and Retire were give maps to Tribal Council. After settling down, Close finally got down to business. Lapis approached Kitana immediately to see how she felt. Kitana was unhappy with the loss, but admitted it was more likely than not. Elsewhere, Liu went to Aigis to ask her about the vote. Aigis insisted that Lapis would be the best target. Liu: Lapis? You mean the blue one, right? Aigis: Indeed. My sensors indicate negative energy from her. It is statistically the best possible outcome, given her less than adequate skills that we have previously witnessed. Liu told Scarecrow what Aigis said, which greatly interested the doctor. Scarecrow: It appears that even androids are capable of fear... I have seen into Aigis. What she fears more than ever is losing the one she loves the most. A... surprisingly uncommon fear. When you know what your opponent fears, you can see everything in them. Scarecrow and Liu's conversation did not travel much further than that, but Liu felt somewhat enlightened. The young man then went to ask Kitana for her take on the situation. Kitana felt taken aback by the sudden price on Lapis' head, and said maybe it was time Aigis left, noting her lack of contribution to the tribe. Kitana quickly brought this new info to Lapis. Aigis spoke to Luigi, who seemed willing to go through with voting Lapis. However, Kitana approached him soon afterward and told him about voting Aigis instead. Luigi was left extremely confused. On Retire, Mabel broke down crying after losing, not wanting to vote anyone out. Andrew assured her it would be okay, but it only helped just a little. Shortly, Emmerson went up to Sherlock to ask him what to do, noting his uniquely large brain. Sherlock insisted he had to think it over. Andrew then went to Sonic to ask how things were looking, to which Sonic replied by saying he hadn't been hearing much. He suggested going for Emmerson or Mabel, who seemed more emotional and less tougher than the other members of the tribe. When nobody else was looking, Satania brought Emmerson and Mabel aside to discuss a potential strategy with them. She offered the three to join a girls alliance, claiming it would be "The New Trio", which the latter two happily accepted. Once together, they agreed Sonic had not been interacting with the other members of the tribe, and it would likely be in their best interest to get rid of him. Emmerson went back to Sherlock with the new idea of voting Sonic. Sherlock considered this idea, only to later be approached by Andrew with the idea of voting Emmerson. This left Sherlock to have to make a decision. On Finale, the tribe members were mostly quiet. No one bothered speaking much, so as to avoid riling Tails Doll and Wednesday. Eventually, Wednesday finally spoke up, proclaiming that her target on the Tails Doll still stood. She claimed that there would be no need for secrecy, since only one of them would be leaving Tribal that night. The Tails Doll fired back, claiming that Wednesday was foolish and arrogant. The two went back and forth before it fell on Hello Kitty, Homura, and Leon to decide which one they were going to side with. While Finale remained in a stalemate, Conclude got talking. Nathaniel brought SpongeBob and Spirit Master aside to start strategizing again, weighing their options between Candy and Minerva. After deciding to think it through, SpongeBob approached Candy and Minerva individually. He expressed his sincerest regrets and told them both that he liked them a lot, but one of them would be going. This by no means sat well with the ladies. Throughout the rest of the day, Nathaniel and the Spirit Master were continually approached by Candy and Minerva making their cases as to why they should stay above the other. It did not take them long to find out who slipped it. Upon nightfall, Close came in to start the four Tribal Councils, receiving their torches and fire. Luke revealed the twist that there would be no revotes; if the votes were tied, they would automatically draw rocks. Discussion commenced, with particular disdain coming from Lapis, and the tribe members were on the edge of their seats by the time the voting began. Once everyone had voted, the votes were read aloud. With Aigis being the only one to vote Lapis, the rest of the tribe teamed up against her and eliminated Aigis. Aigis bid farewell and had her torch snuffed, before leaving the game. Luke noted that despite the unanimous vote, the vote would nonetheless impact the tribe. Close left in time for Retire to enter. Retire received their torches and fire, before hearing from Luke about the no revote twist. They sat down and began their discussion, which seemed vague, but everyone had the same motivation for voting: get rid of the one contributing the least. The voting began. When the votes were read, Andrew and Sonic had decided on voting Emmerson. However, Sherlock sided with the New Trio and eliminated Sonic in a 4-2 vote. All Andrew could say was "Wow." as Sonic waved goodbye and had his torch snuffed. Once that settled in, Retire left and the bickering Finale entered. Finale made it very clear that a line was drawn between Tails Doll and Wednesday, and there wouldn't be anyone casting a stray vote that night. The discussion seemed to revolve around who would side with who, when Tails Doll suddenly dropped a terrifying statement. He claimed that if he were to be voted off, he would curse the tribe in the same way Smile Dog did in Creepypasta. Hello Kitty, Homura, and Leon looked appalled by this, and Wednesday said nothing further. With nothing else to say, the tribe went to vote. As expected, the Tails Doll ended up voting for Wednesday, but the rest of the tribe sided against the Tails Doll and eliminated him. As he had his torch snuffed, he turned back and stared into the souls of his former tribe members. Tails Doll: A cUrSe HaS bEfAlLeN yOu... NoT oNe Of YoU wIlL sEe ThE eNd Of ThIs GaMe... With his words of warning, the Tails Doll left. Luke assured the petrified Finale members that if there truly was a curse, they would have to do all they could to overpower it with their actions. Finale left the campsite and Conclude came in for the last vote of the night. On Conclude, Candy and Minerva made it known they knew the votes were between them, and made their cases as to why they should be kept above the others. Nathaniel, the Spirit Master, and SpongeBob did their best to keep quiet as they rambled, before the voting finally began. The trio alliance made their decision, and Candy was eliminated in a unanimous vote against Minerva. She waved goodbye and went to have her torch snuffed, before leaving the game. Luke then addressed the tribe and assured them that although it may seem like centuries have passed, it had only been six days. The remaining Conclude members grabbed their torches and boarded the vessel leading to SpongeBob's hometown, Bikini Bottom. Tribal Council Close Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Retire Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Finale Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Conclude Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running